film_punksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nef's Run- Project Documentation
IMG 9063-2.jpg IMG 8986.jpg IMG 9040.jpg IMG 9285.jpg IMG 8647.jpg IMG 9046-2.jpg Nefilia's Run aka 'Nef's Run' is an upcoming short film by the Film Punks. SIGN-UP WRITERS * SHOOTERS *KADE(Shooter) EDITORS * DEVELOPMENT FORMAT Runtime- 'Approx 5 Mins '''Production time- '''Approx 5 Hours '''Cameras-'''DSLRs & Compatible Cams- Full HD/24p/1 48th FR '''Picture Styles-' Neutral/Flat (Sharp 0, Contrast 0, Saturation 2) 'Shooting Style- '''Guerrilla, Handheld (MAX Stability), Mono Pods, Tripods '''Editing Platform-' TBD (probably Premiere Pro) '''TITLE Nefilia’s Run 'GENRES' Post Society/Apocalypse, Action 'THEMES' Survival, Fear, Death, Loneliness. 'PREMISE' After the global collapse of civilization, a lone survivor named Nefilia lives deep in the woods hidden from the remaing people. But after a servere storm destorys her crops, Nefilia is forced to leave the safty of her hidden home to search for food. LOGLINE A lone female survivor in the days after a global health disaster, carves out her daily survival using her wits and daring. 'TAG LINE' 'PLOT' 'INCITING INCIDENT' Deep in the woods, in a small blue shed, Nefelia is visited by two fellow survivors, an elderly couple named Rogger and Gregor. They bring her food and ask her to spend the night in their house where she'd be safer during the storm. But Nef insists on remaing in her shed. The morning after the storm, Nefilia, Rogger, and Gregor discover that their generator, as well as a signifigant portion of their food supply has been destroyed by a lightning strike. Nef volunteers to venture out past the relative safety of their secluded hideout in search of food. 'PROGRESSIVE COMPLICATION' On Forster Railroad Bridge, Nefilia encounters two past acquaintances Caffy and Bart. The two were waiting for the last member of their group (Mat) to rejoin them (Mat is also Caffy’s boyfriend, Bart’s best friend, and leader of the small trio). Caffy confronts Nef about her avoidance of the other people and not sharing her food with anyone else. tell Nef that her only option for food is to hunt food in the forrest with their group. risk her life by fishing in a gang’s territory. They also suggest that Nef joins their group and share her resources, but Nef refuses and leaves 'PROGRESSIVE COMPLICATION' Nefilia accesses the riversneaks into the gang’s territory to catch fish, but unexpectedly runs into Mat, who inspite of warning his friends, also snuck into the gang's territory for food. Knowing that they would be safer together, they each decide to help eachother catch fish. During their hunt, Mat inquires more into Nefilia's reasons for disappearing. Nefilia only reveals that she participated in the first efforts to stop the collapse, and that she quit soon after, alluding to infighting among her peers and leaders. 'CRISIS' The gang returns and spots Nef and Mat’s fishing gear by the river. Nef hides and watches while the gang of brothers begins torturing Mat by beating him with steel pipes. Nefilia’s contemplates trying to save him but she is paralyzed by fear knowing that she is no match for the gang and would surely be killed. Knowing that Nef is still there, with his last breaths Mat urges Nefilia to “fucking go!” She heeds his warning and flees. 'CLIMAX' Two of the gang give chase after Nefilia. She avoids them by hiding inside a car. But when she thinks she’s clear they spot her again and corner her. She fatally wounds one of them with her knife and escapes while the other scrambles to save his brother and promises to find and kill her as punishment. 'RESOLUTION' After some time Nefilia returns home. She is clearly exhausted and it is reasonable to assume she's spent time runing in circles making sure the gang isn't able to track her back home. Instead of going to her shed, Nefilia quickly runs to a large powerless building that from Caffy and Bart have finally discovered Nef’s hideout and are waiting outside for her when she returns from her run-in with the gang. Nef quickly allows her friends to hide with her in her hideout while the murderous brothers close in. 'SETTING' 'PERIOD' (Contemporary) 'DURATION' (Hours) 'LOCATIONS' Rural/Wooded/Abandoned Areas. 'LEVELS OF CONFLICT' INTRA PERSONAL Nefilia vs Mistrust Loneliness PERSONAL Nefilia vs Kerdo Brothers EXTRA PERSONAL Nefilia vs Hunger Lawless Lands PRE PRODUCTION BUDGET LOCATIONS AREA 1 LOCATIONS Nef's Shed (Shed @ Community Stepping Stones) IMG_1946.jpg|Entrance to Nef's shed. IMG_1943.jpg|Path from Nef's shed towards the garden. IMG_1952.jpg|Path from the garden towards Nef's Shed. IMG_1944_1.jpg INT.Nef's Shed (Shed @ community Stepping Stones) IMG 1223.jpg IMG 1229.jpg IMG 1233.jpg IMG 0566.jpg Passage to Nef's Home IMG 8571.jpg IMG 8919.jpg IMG 8986.jpg IMG 8916.jpg Forster Rail Road Bridge IMG 9292.jpg IMG 9063.jpg IMG 9046.jpg IMG 9040.jpg dropbox Facebook Album https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.478844328860140&type=1 CAMERA FOOTAGE SYNC TESTs T2i<--Nikon d3100<--Nikon D600<--Sony FS100 'PRODUCTION' This entire production should take place in one day with total production time less than 5 hours. Each ‘Shoot’ will correspond to one location and all shoots should be carried out in immediate succession to decrease total production time. SHOOT 1 DATE/TIME: LOCATION: All Nations Outreach Center CREW -KEY 1 (Medium/Cowboy Shots) KADE -KEY 2 (T3 Close Ups/T2 Close Ups) -KEY 3 (Long Shots) -KEY 4 (ECUs) -KEY 5 (OTS/POVs-Nef) -KEY 6(Super Wides) -NINJA 1 -NINJA 2 ACTORS EQUIPMENT/KIT/ECT: 'SHOT LIST 1' 'SHOOT 2' DATE/TIME (Same as Shoot 2) LOCATION- Railroad Bridge CREW- KEY 1: KADE KEY 2: KEY 3: NINJA 1: NINJA 2: ACTORS EQUIPMENT/KIT/ECT 'SHOT LIST 2' 'SHOOT 3' DATE/TIME (Same as Shoot 2) LOCATION- Railroad Bridge CREW- KEY 1: KADE KEY 2: KEY 3: NINJA 1: NINJA 2: ACTORS EQUIPMENT/KIT/ECT 'SHOT LIST 3' EDITING ROUGH CUT SOUND MIXING COLOR CORRECTION COLOR GRADING MUSIC/SCORE Likes forprospective soundtracks: *KADE https://soundcloud.com/termaine-jenkins/sets/nefs-run FINAL CUT DISTRIBUTION ART WORK POSTERS IMG_90631.jpg IMG 9063-2.jpg IMG 9046-2.jpg PROMOTION